


It was You

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was you, Jeongyeon.





	It was You

 

**Nayeon**

 

I was blindfolded and dragged across the streets. I whined for you to slow down. You just said “trust me” and pulled me along.

We reached the booth and you blindfolded me. You held my hand, pulling the trigger shot several times.

“Aish!” I giggled at the look on your face when you missed the balloons. You kissed my cheeks and bought me a plush toy.

It was you.

It was the last week of school, of us being seniors, and we decided to sneak out of school. It was time to let go and forget about the little worries that we had and have fun. The principal saw us and told us to stay where we were. We ran as fast as possible, but I was lagging behind you. I was not nearly as fast as you were.

You stopped to pull me with you, and because of that, you were caught together with me. But you weren’t frowning, you were grinning like an idiot.

“Jeongyeon! you idiot… Thank you...” I said, nearly whispered, but you heard it. You smiled at me, so genuinely, so innocently, I couldn’t help but look away.

Our parents were called and we were in detention for a week. We got into trouble and my phone was confiscated for a month. You, on the other hand, were grounded. It didn’t matter. You just asked me to practice my short legs. I punched you on the arm, pouting, and you just laughed. I felt something bubbling in me, I felt happy.

It was you.

We often paired up for projects, and stayed back at school often. You bought me green tea, my absolute favorite. I often fell into a daze, and you did most of the work. I would feel guilty after, but you said you didn’t mind, as I would probably produce work quite dreamy as myself. I had nothing to say to that, and I just smiled.

It was you.

On the last day of school, at the graduation dinner, you looked absolutely beautiful.  Your short blonde hair neatly brushed, your eyes ever so carefree. A rare smirk was plastered on your face, your lips slightly full. The first time I noticed these things, and I felt butterflies flutter at the sight.

You pulled back my chair, whispering “my lady” in my ears, and I felt myself turning red. Your smirk never left your face, and I really didn’t know this side of you existed. You, the playful person you were, charming.

The class wolf whistled and catcalled at the display. We didn’t care, and we captured the last moment we shared in that school together.

It was you.

You got a much higher score for your college entrance exams than me, but you put the same school in your school choice as me, without my knowledge. I was surprised when you were accepted into that university. I thought you’d put top schools as your first choice.

You grinned sheepishly and told me that you wanted to be in the same school as me. I spent half an hour scolding you, for giving up such a chance to get into elite schools before telling you that I did not manage to get into the university either. I saw disappointment in your face, the way your smile faltered ever so slightly. But you just said it didn’t matter, that that university was good too. That did little to vanquish my guilt, and you sacrificed a lot for me, for nothing.

It was you.

It was a rainy day. I was at your house, listening to all the stories about school, about your friends, your classmates. I wouldn’t admit it, but I was jealous. And as if on cue, you snapped your fingers in front of my face and asked me if I would like some jelly. Flustered, I screamed in panic, “I’m not jealous!”

You simply stared at me in amusement and burst out laughing. I have never felt so embarrassed in my life. You leaned forward, nearing me ever so slightly, your breath ghosting over my lips. I pushed you away.

It was you.

We acted as if nothing had changed, but everything did. You still smiled at me, but things were more awkward on my part.

You told me that you would be moving away. I felt my world come crashing down. I cried and begged you, don’t go. I told you, I love you, idiot. Still, you left. We still kept contact, skyping, texting every now and then. But things aren’t the same anymore. You weren’t next to me when I felt lonely.

It was you.

Few months later, you came back. It took your parents a lot of convincing to allow you to return. But it was all worth it. You were by my side again, and that was all that mattered.

On our first month together, you bought a cake and gave me roses. I felt over the moon. When I was sick, you were there to take care of me, and even got mad at me for not taking care of myself, before telling me how worried you were.

In the sixth year, you gave me a note, saying: "Babe, I can’t believe that all these years, we’re still together, much in love with each other. Happy 6th anniversary! Let’s celebrate again this year and every year until we grow old! Okay? Now and forever."

I felt happy. Contented. Because you were an angel, my angel.

I looked at you, standing at the altar, smiling ever so brightly. You looked so beautiful, like the first time I noticed you at graduation dinner. Tears threatened to spill and I held it in. I couldn’t ruin this moment. I walked on the aisle towards you.

It was you.

You were getting married. But it wasn’t with me. Mina, your bride, glowed brightly as she walked towards you, teary eyed. I can see how much you love each other by the way you look into each other’s eyes.

I never would have thought the day would come when you would meet with me, apologizing and telling me you couldn’t keep your promise of forever. I smiled bittersweetly, and you kissed me for the last time, all the emotions, regret, sadness and finality.

It still hurts.

Our story may be much more exciting than others, and we’ve been through a lot. Nobody expected it to end this way, but in the end, it didn’t matter. I wasn’t meant for you.

There is someone out there, somewhere, who would cherish me as you did.

But it isn’t you.

**Author's Note:**

> "I still miss you in the deepest parts of me. I try not to but some days, I let myself feel long enough to remind me that the now empty space in my heart was once filled with your love."


End file.
